


Brother's Lesson

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dino has always seen Tsuna’s as his Mafia little brother. So he takes it upon himself to teach his little brother about the birds and the bees.
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 37





	Brother's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

The last thing Tsuna expected was for Dino to pick him up from school, but Dino was there, his fancy car parked out front with his men surrounding it. Before he could say anything Dino was next to him. “Yo Tsuna let me give you a ride home.” Dino didn’t give Tsuna a chance to talk and quickly pushed him into his car. Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed the car. The window rolled down. “Tsuna will not be seeing, any visitors today good bye.”

The car sped off leaving one fuming guardian and one laughing Yamamoto. Tsuna sat next to Dino complete stunned into silence. “So Tsuna how was your day?”

“Umm fine, Dino-san why are you driving me home?”

“Well, we have something privet to discuss, Reborn has cleared it and we will have no interruptions.” Dino said with a smile. Tsuna began to panic but as Dino smiled at him Tsuna relaxed slightly but he was still on edge.

They arrived at Tsuna’s home quickly, and Dino pulled Tsuna up to his room. Tsuna noticed his mother wasn’t home. The front door was locked and Tsuna was beyond confused. Once in Tsuna’s room Dino locked the door behind him and looked at Tsuna lovingly.

Tsuna blushed. ‘Why is Dino-san looking at me like that?’ Dino removed his jacket and moved over to Tsuna. “Today is a big day Tsuna, Reborn told me that you’re going to be 16 soon. So I asked him if I could give you a special lesson.” Dino removed his shirt and undid the belt on his pants. Tsuna’s jaw dropped as Dino dropped his pants revealing gray boxers and a huge tent.

‘Dino is…Dino is…ahh what’s happening to me…?’ Tsuna thought his face red Tsuna felt his own manhood get hard in his pants.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. It’s time you learn about the birds and the bees.” Dino walked over and tugged down Tsuna’s pants and blue boxers. Tsuna’s hard manhood sprang into the air. “Oh 8 inches not bad Tsuna.” Dino said before lowering his own boxers and his 10 and ½ inch monster sprang up.

“Tsuna have you ever gotten hard like this before?”

Tsuna shook his head no, and Dino smiled. “Well you get hard like this when you see something or feel something you like. Wanna learn how to get rid of the pressure.”

“Yes please it hurts.” Tsuna moaned and his arousal throbbed painfully. Dino helped Tsuna remove the rest of his clothing and brought him to the bed. He got them in the 69 position. “This is called the 69 position it’s the best position for two lovers to play with each other.”

‘Lovers?!?!’ Tsuna thought his face going as red as a tomato.

Dino started stroking Tsuna’s arousal and the brunette moaned and shuddered in pleasure. “When your manhood gets hard like this and you don’t have someone special you can touch yourself to ease the pressure.” Dino started stroking Tsuna faster loving the moans he got from the younger male.

“Ahh Dino-san something feels strange.” Tsuna moaned and he gasped as he sprayed his seed all over Dino’s hand.

“Did that feel good Tsuna?”

Tsuna nodded his head. “How about you do the same to mine?” Tsuna blushed. He reached for Dino’s cock and heard Dino groan and he even bucked his hips a little. Tsuna found he enjoyed the noises Dino made as he stroked the man’s arousal. He saw pre-cum start to leak out and he licked it without a second thought.

“Oh fuck yes Tsuna!!!” Dino moaned. Dino’s moan spurred Tsuna on and he took the head into his mouth and started sucking it. “Oh yes yes yes Tsuna suck my cock man it feels so good, your very good at this!!!”

The praise made Tsuna blush and his body moved on its own. He took as much as he could of Dino’s cock into his mouth and started sucking it stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. The blonde moaned and saw Tsuna was hard again. He decided to return the favor and started sucking on the brunette’s arousal.

The pleasure caused the males to moan around each other’s lengths, which sent even more pleasure through their rods. Tsuna came first releasing and even bigger load than before the moan from Tsuna’s lips drove Dino over the edge and he came as he drank down Tsuna’s load. Tsuna wasn’t able to swallow it all and the rest spilled back over Dino’s cock.

The two males parted. “That was amazing Tsuna now let’s move on.”

Tsuna gasped as he was rolled onto his belly and his hips were lifted up. Tsuna saw Dino pull out a few things. “When it comes to sex there lots of things that can make you feel good, however toys should be something you learn with on your own.”

Tsuna blushed. Dino pulled out a tube of lube. “This is lube, if your special someone doesn’t use this he’s either an ass hole or an idiot.” He popped the tube and pressed it to Tsuna’s entrance and squeezed the tube. Tsuna moaned as the cool substance poured itself into his entrance.

“Dino-san feels weird…” Tsuna panted out. “Don’t worry I’ll make you feel good.” Dino lube up three fingers and pushed one wet digit inside Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered at the minor pain. The blonde male rocked his finger in and out of Tsuna’s tight heat. He listened as Tsuna’s whimpers turned into moans.

“A proper lover will take the time to stretch you before sex, if they don’t then again they are either idiots or assholes.” Dino added a second finger and Tsuna’s breath hitched in pain. Dino started scissoring Tsuna’s tight entrance and once he got looser he started thrusting his fingers again looking for that special spot that would make Tsuna scream.

He knew he found it as Tsuna tightened around him and moaned loud. “What…What…What was that Ahhh?”

“That was your sweet spot feels good right?” Dino said more of a statement then a question. He worked his two fingers inside Tsuna’s tight entrance making sure to hit his sweet spot each time. Tsuna was moaning Dino’s name with each thrust of his fingers. “You can do this to yourself too, even use the toys to make yourself feel good, if you don’t have someone special to do these things with.”

Dino removed his fingers. “Ahh no…” Tsuna whimpered and Dino kissed him. “Don’t worry I will fill you up with something bigger and better than fingers.”

Tsuna blushed as he remembered the huge length he was sucking on a few minutes before. “But that won’t fit in me…”

‘So cute.’ Dino thought. “It will fit don’t worry.” Dino pulled out a condom. “This is a condom, you should use them always, but once you have a lover whom you trust and is safe you can make the decision whether or not you want to use them. Also don’t let any guy tell you the condom won’t fit if he says that he’s not worth your time.”

Dino opened the condom with his teeth and proceeded to roll the item over his length. Dino then grabbed the lube and lubed up his length very well. Dino positioned his length at Tsuna’s virgin hole and started to ease in. Panic and fear grew in Tsuna’s heart but his trust in Dino made him relax slightly.

Dino pushed the head in and stilled. Tsuna moaned at the pain/pleasure of being stretched by Dino’s girth. Dino went slow going inch by inch letting Tsuna adjust as filled him. Tsuna moaned once Dino was fully seated inside him. Dino was in heaven, he wanted to move and fuck Tsuna with his rod but knew Tsuna had to adjust, but feeling Tsuna’s clenching heat was amazing.

After a few minutes Tsuna relaxed and started to move his hips. “Ahh Dino move please…” Dino waited no longer he started moving, slow at first but as Tsuna moaned, and begged for me he could only obey. Tsuna moaned Dino’s name with each of the man’s wild thrusts. Tsuna had cum twice just from the blonde’s manhood driving into him.

A change in position was soon made and Tsuna was on his back staring face to face with the man fucking him, his cheeks were red and his cock sprang up at the sight. Dino was hot. The look of pleasure on his face his eyes full of lust and hunger it made Tsuna hot. Dino moaned as he felt Tsuna tighten around him and his cock sank even deeper inside his body. “Oh fuck Tsuna…”

Tsuna couldn’t form words even Dino’s name became an incoherent mess of moans of pleasure. The two kissed swallowing each other’s moans. Dino reached between them and started stroking stroking Tsuna’s sensitive manhood.

“DINO!!!” Tsuna screamed breaking the kiss as he came from the overload of pleasure. Dino moaned as Tsuna tightened around him. “Tsuna so tight I can’t hold back…”

Dino came hard, so hard the condom broke and he flooded Tsuna with cum. ‘Oh man I’ve never had such an intense orgasm before…’

“I’m sorry Tsuna the condom was not meant to break.”

Dino froze as he got caught in Tsuna’s intense gaze. “Dino, I don’t want to have to touch myself, I don’t want to use toys, I don’t want an idiot or a jerk I want someone special to love me, and hold me…”

Dino felt a small pang of jealousy for whoever got to have Tsuna. “Well that’s great Tsuna..”

“I want you to be that person.” Tsuna said blushing.

“You mean it…?”

Tsuna nodded. Dino hugged Tsuna close. “Yes I would love to be your lover. I love you Tsuna.”

“I love you to Dino…” Tsuna said hugging Dino back.

Tsuna whimpered as Dino pulled out. He tossed the destroyed condom in the garbage. “Oh I did forget one thing, a good lover will always clean up after…” Dino said licking his lips as he eyed Tsuna’s cum coated chest and abs. Tsuna blushed.

“Then teach me more…” Tsuna said cutely and Dino felt his arousal come back full force.

From mafia big brother to lover not that Dino was complaining he would show Tsuna everything that he knew about the bedroom. He hoped Tsuna was ready cause school was in session and his big brother had a lot to teach.

The End


End file.
